


Red.

by reneegayde



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lightstar - Freeform, i dare you to tell me they aren't girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneegayde/pseuds/reneegayde
Summary: Lightbright knows this could be the end.
Relationships: Lightbright (Transformers)/Lodestar (Transformers), Lightbright/Lodestar
Kudos: 13





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drabble challenge in the wlw transformers server I'm in. 
> 
> Prompt was "red" and I have big love for these girls so knowing me I must write the sads.

Lightbright has endless confidence in Lodestar, of course, but as the pair approach Vigilem it becomes abundantly clear to her that they weren’t going to survive this. She knows this confidence isn’t misplaced, no matter how biased their relationship may make her, the situation was simply extraordinary and something Lightbright never dreamed they’d be a part of. Something bigger than both of them.

It’s when their shared HUD absolutely explodes in warnings, blindingly bright and red and angry, that Lightbright can’t help but blame herself. It was her decision to try and talk first. Every incoming damage indicator threatens to shatter her spark, but Lodestar is as calm as ever, effectively keeping her cityspeaker grounded. 

They could run. Vigilem isn’t focused on them now, back to his original task after all but crippling Lodestar and leaving Lightbright absolutely drowning in guilt. They could leave and… what, get more help? If another titan couldn't stop him, maybe nothing would. Run and not come back? A selfish part of Lightbright considers it; she’s not ready to lose Lodestar…

:: I have partial control. :: 

The cityspeaker catches herself staring at the flashing warnings again. Time feels frozen and she knows Lodestar is waiting for her guidance. Their fate would be determined by it. The titan’s presence is all around her, warm and comforting. Lightbright takes a steadying vent. 

“We have to go back in.” 

:: I understand. :: Of course she did, but it didn’t make the decision any easier. 

“I’m sorry.” _I love you._


End file.
